kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Serious Legend Song
is the thirty-sixth episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Plot Kamen Rider Fourze must defeat both the Capricorn Zodiarts and the Zodiarts' song that has enraptured the school, but with Cosmic States out of commission after Gentaro's bond with JK is severed, can he find a way to rebond? Synopsis With Cosmic States suddenly canceled, and as Kamen Rider Meteor Storm holds the Capricorn Zodiarts off, a confused Kamen Rider Fourze pleads with JK if this is really how he wants to achieve his dream. But as JK walks off, the Capricorn Zodiarts overpowers Kamen Rider Fourze Magnet States before leaving as well. As he and Ryusei cancel their transformations, Gentaro realizes that losing his friendship with JK is the cause for the Cosmic Switch shutting down on him. The next day, revealing his alias as DJ Gene on the school morning broadcast, JK and the Capricorn Zodiarts proceed to turn students and facility alike into fans with Ryusei and Gentaro unaffected due to their use of Cosmic Energy. As Ryusei attempts to catch him, JK reveals that his band Gene God will have a concert within three days. After informing Miu and Shun of what has occurred, with Gentaro going off to do his own thing, Ryusei leads the college students to JK's studio to abduct him. However, they learn that JK has abandoned it for a new one just as the Leo Zodiarts arrives and knocks Miu and Shun out. After running off to change into his Kamen Rider form, Ryusei battles the Leo Zodiarts before transforming into Kamen Rider Meteor Storm. However, the Leo Zodiarts uses the Zodiarts Switches of his fallen comrades Aries, Cancer, and Scorpion, to assume their forms, forcing Tachibana to call Ryusei back to safety. The next day, with Ryusei, Miu, and Shun at the hospital, Gentaro reveals that he has been fishing but promises to stop the concert tomorrow. On the day of the concert, after having a horrible nightmare, JK gets second thoughts on the live performance before Goto convinces him to go through with it. But as Kamen Rider Meteor Storm finds himself facing the Leo Zodiarts after his opponent uses the Scorpion Switch, Gentaro arrives and plays a song that JK recognizes as one his father played for him as a child. Gentaro reveals that he visited JK's dad the day before and he taught Gentaro the song to remind JK of what his dream was all about. Singing to Gentaro's playing, JK is laughed as the Capricorn Zodiarts's spell wears off because of the sincerity of the music. As the student body runs off at the sight of him, the Capricorn Zodiarts refuses to accept such horrible music to break his spell as Gentaro becomes Kamen Rider Fourze and assumes Cosmic States. After Kamen Rider Meteor Storm manages to land a hit on the Leo Zodiarts leg prior to his opponent's escape, he sees Kamen Rider Fourze defeating the Capricorn Zodiarts. From the inferno, the Virgo Zodiarts retrieves the Capricorn Switch and delivers it to Gamou. T hough she is about to send Goto to the Dark Nebula, Gamou tells her to stay her hand and wipe his memory instead, as he has confirmed the Core Switch's existence and that it is somewhere on the school grounds. Finishing the final broadcast of the Gene Milky Night Carnival, JK reveals how Goto has changed since losing his memory and how he is restoring ties to both his father and the Kamen Rider Club. He ends the broadcast with his promise to treasure his friends and the intent to put his dream to rest. Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - N Magnet, Cosmic **Cross - Beat, Net (through Cosmic States) **Triangle - N/A **Square - S Magnet *'States Used:' **Base States, Magnet States, Cosmic States Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * : * Broadcast Club Member: Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 13, A Surprise Holiday. *This episode reveals JK's full name to be Jingu Kaizou. *Final time for Fourze using the Beat Module. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Ancient City Mayhem, Heavenly Hole, Offensive and Defensive, Monster's Broadcast and Serious Legend Song. DSTD08719-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 9, DVD cover BSTD08719-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 9, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢本・気・伝・歌｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢本・気・伝・歌｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze